Chains are provided in various sizes and configurations. However, generally speaking each of the links of a chain has a rounded configuration. It is thus difficult to provide any indicia directly on the link itself. Many times tags or the like are used for identification purposes but that is time consuming and requires separate steps and complications. Thus, in accordance with the present invention, it is an object to provide a chain in which the individual links include at least a portion of a flattened surface so that indicia can be disposed on that flat surface. This indicia can be provided in many different forms such as by a printing process on the relatively flat surface or by an engraving in the flat surface.